


Birthright

by jamesm97



Series: Random 2015/2016 Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are Twins, Allison-centric, Angry Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Allison Argent, Chris Argent Is Stiles's Father, Chris Feels, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Claudia Stilinski's Background, Evil Gerard Argent, F/M, Family Secrets, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Separate Childhoods, Separated at Birth, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles-centric, Surrogacy, The Argent Family, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds his world turned upside down when he goes looking for his birth certificate for a genealogy project at School.</p>
<p>When he finds out he's not who he thinks he is whole world is tipped upside down when learns he has a twin and another father the worst thing is he knows who his twin and other family are.</p>
<p>The Argent's what the hell is even going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shocking Truth's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [njflkf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njflkf/gifts).



> I received a prompt from njflkf for this (Chris and Sheriff were together years ago. Though they loved Claudia? Truthfully? She was only their surrogate! When Gerard managed to split them up? They each took a child to raise. Yes, each! Because when the truth comes out? Everyone learns that Allison and Stiles are TWINS! you can include Chris's feelings about BOTH of his children dating werewolves...)
> 
> I would like to warn you their is a panic attack and hyperventilating attack in this chapter please don't read it if this triggers you I don't want anyone hurting from the fic.

“Stiles” Scott whines and coughs again as Stiles throws another dusty box at him.

“What?” Stiles hisses out he’s been listening to Scott whine about his break up with Allison (Again) for the seventh time this week and its only Tuesday.

“This Attic is dusty why do I have to be here?” Scott asks his best friend also for the sixth or seventh time.

“Because you’ve already got your genealogy project completed, your mother kept all your baby things and photos neatly and together” Stiles tells him.

“And that means I have to search through this dusty attic because?” Scott asks him.

“Because this project is half our grade, and my dad is an utter idiot when it comes to organisation” Stiles tells him.

“Have you even asked him where your birth certificate is?” Scott asks him curious.

“Nope I knew I had the copy of it that I accidentally ripped, but the original was with my mothers things” Stiles tells him his voice cracking when he mentioned his mother.

The wound of her death was still fresh considering it was years ago.

“Found it” Scott cried in victory as he pulled a cylindrical documents roll.

“Great make sure its in their while I look for some baby pictures” Stiles tells him rooting through more boxes.

“Stiles?” Scott asks.

“Yeah?” He replies not looking back.

“I think you need to take a look of this” Scott tells him his voice tense and strained.

“What is it?” Stiles asks exasperated with his best friend for a werewolf he can be utterly useless.

“Here” Scott says thrusting the certificate container into his hands his eyes are actually bulging and he’s giving Stiles the weirdest concerned look., what the hell?

“Stanislaw Alexandre Argent?” Stiles says out loud “Argent?” He says his voice hardly a whisper.

“There is another one” Scott tells him.

“What?” Stiles snaps he didn’t mean to he’s freaking the fuck out.

“Behind your birth certificate their is another one” Scott tells him.

Stiles takes a deep breath and takes the other page.

“Allison Sylwia Argent?” Stiles says out loud what the hell is happening.

“This is your mother and father with Chris argent” Scott tells him walking closer and handing him a bent up picture.

Stiles takes it with shaking hands.

In the picture his mother is smiling like a lunatic up at the camera, his father is holding a baby in his arms and is kissing her cheek, the picture doesn’t just show that though it shows a familiar man also holding a baby kissing his mothers cheek as well.

“Is this your idea of a joke?” Stiles shouts at Scott making the werewolf flinch in shock.

“What?” Scott asks frightened.

“Did you have Danny photoshop all of this to pay a prank on me? Do you know how sick that is?” Stiles shouts at him.

“Stiles I swear on my mothers life it wasn’t me” Scott tells him.

“Get out” Stiles shouts screaming when Scott attempts to come forward and touch him.

Scott leaves casting Stiles worried looks before he descends the attic stairs.

Stiles sinks to his knees grabbing the certificate holder tipping it upside down to see if anything else was in it the only thing that fell out was a necklace the exact same as Allison’s the Argent family crest.

He picks up his and Allison’s certificate he looks to where the parent’s are listed and he has a panic attack when he sees his dad’s name written on them both along with Chris Argent.

The last thing swirling in his mind before he started hyperventilating was what about his mother? Where the hell is her name why isn’t her name on their? And why the hell didn’t some one tell him he had a twin.


	2. Hurt

“Okay, Okay keep your pants on” Allison shouts as the doorbell keeps on ringing “Stiles?” She asks pulling the door open so violently it creaks a little.

“Is he in?” Stiles asks his face is stone cold and shows no emotion that’s the best way.

“Who?” She asks.

“Your father?” Stiles asks her.

“Oh yeah he’s in the kitchen why?” Allison asks.

“I need to speak to him” Stiles tells her looking up.

“Oh okay come in, Dad” Allison shouts when she lets him in.

“Yeah?” Comes the voice that makes Stiles want to shoot the bastard straight in the heart.

“Stiles wants to speak to you” Allison shouts in the direction of the kitchen.

“Stiles?” Comes Chris’s voice but its getting closer.

“Chris” Stiles says voice cold and hard.

He came here so sure that he was going to stab the bastard with the knife in his pocket but seeing him he can’t help but notice he has the exact same nose as him.

God why does his life have to be so fucked up.

He doesn’t know why or how it even happens but he stepped up to the bastard and just punched him.

“What the hell Stiles?” Allison shouts walking to her father to see if his nose is okay.

“It’s okay Allison I’m allowed to do that aren’t I Dad?” Stiles spits he enjoys in some sick twisted way when Chris’s eyes widen.

“Dad? What’s he talking about?”Allison asks her father.

“Stiles”Chris attempts.

“I’m talking about this” Stiles spits throwing the papers on the floor watching Allison pick them up and the shock is immediate.

“Stanislaw Alexandre Argent?” Allison cries out shoving the papers into her fathers face.

“What is this?” Allison asks again through her tears.

“I can explain” Chris attempts.

“I don’t care in fact the only reason I came here was to tell you to leave town other wise I will shoot you” Stiles spits turning and leaving the house.

He runs to his Jeep ignoring the cries of Chris to come back.

His façade finally crumbles and the tears stream down his face, he couldn’t let Chris explain hearing it out loud makes it too real.

“Stiles” Allison shouts running up to the Jeep just as he gets in.

“I can’t Allison” Stiles tells her through the window before turning the ignition and gunning the engine.

///////////////////////////

 

He’s been driving for three hours its way past midnight and his phone has over fifty calls from Chris, Allison, Scott and someone must have told his father because he has fifteen off him too.

He doesn’t know where to go he just knows he is not going home.

He parks on the side of the road and pulls out his phone.

He dials the first number he can think of and smiles when he picks up.

“It’s almost one in the morning if your not getting stabbed to death by some strange supernatural creature I am going to kill you”Derek moans.

“I need you to be less bad ass and more good boyfriend right about now Derek” Stiles tells them.

“What’s happened?” Derek asks his voice sleep rough but concern immediately etched into his tone.

“I found out some pretty fucked up shit today” Stiles tells him.

“Are you driving?” Derek asks through a yawn.

“Yeah I’m not going home, I never want to go home again I will never want to go home ever” Stiles spits out.

“Come here” Derek tells him.

“You mean it?” Stiles asks.

“Well I’m not going to let my boyfriend drive around all night, your luck and you’ll end up in a car crash” Derek tells him.

“Where am I going to be sleeping?” Stiles asks through a smile.

Its the first time he’s smiled since he found out about his father and well his father.

“In my bed with me now hurry up and get here so I can go back to sleep”Derek mutters.

“Were going to sleep together?” Stiles asks making an illegal U-turn on the deserted road.

“Were not sleeping together like that Stiles at least not until your eighteen”Derek tells him for the seventeenth time.

“Your such a kill joy” Stiles mutters making his way to Derek’s.

“I like to think of it as wanting to stay out of jail for statutory rape, or worse I don’t think I would heal if your dad shot me” Derek tells him.

“Yeah well now you have to worry about my other dad” Stiles mutters.

“What? What other dad what are you talking about?” Derek asks.

“I will tell you when I get their it’s been a long night and I’m starving will you call up that twenty four hour Chinese place for me and order me some food please?” Stiles asks his belly rumbling.

“Sure just get here fast and don’t do anything stupid” Derek tells him.

“I won’t” Stiles reassures him hanging up.

“I promise I won’t shoot either of my fathers because then I will go to jail and I can’t deal with that but I want to I want to so bad” Stiles mutters out load god he is so screwed his father was married to Chris fucking Argent how the hell did that happen? Why did that happen? Why the hell was his mother with the Sheriff if he was married to Chris.

He has so many questions he wants answers too.

But he can’t ask them because he can’t even think of his dad and Chris without wanting to punch one of them.

He just needs to get away from it for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm kinda stuck on this story I have no idea what direction this story should go in any ideas?


	3. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is like months late my laptop broke and the company too forever to repair it I also just started college so its been hectic these couple of months sorry I am such an idiot

“You’re kidding me” Derek shouts around a mouthful of chow Mein.

Stiles can’t help but glare when Buddy starts whining at the loud shout.

“You carry on scaring my dog I will shoot you” Stiles tells him.

“I bought the damn thing” Derek smirks.

“For my birthday” Stiles hisses stroking the tiny thing when it curls up in his lap again.

“I’m the one that walks it feeds it and cleans up after him” Derek smiles.

“Yet I’m the one that he loves most, isn’t that right boy” Stiles smirks when the dog rolls over and snuggles more into his lap.

“It’s because I stop him from barking with my alpha glare” Derek smirks.

“How can I live with him?” Stiles asks his eyes stinging a little as he looks down at the sleeping husky on his lap.

“Who the dog? Maybe turn eighteen and then we can talk about you moving in with me” Derek tells him with a smile on his face.

“I mean my dad?” Stiles asks looking up the tears flowing freely.

“Honestly? I have no idea what you must be going through, I honestly couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like to go through that” Derek tells him moving from the armchair to sit next to Stiles on the couch.

Buddy does his usual growl when Derek gets near to Stiles and he rolls his eyes flashing them red to get him to go back to sleep.

“I will be here every step of the way” Derek tells him.

“How am I supposed to look him in the eye when I know he isn’t my father? My father is Chris Argent he’s my father’s ex-husband” Stiles tells him dropping his head onto Derek’s shoulder.

“DNA doesn’t make a family, love does and I’m not saying I condone what they did because splitting you up from your twin sister was and will forever be unforgiveable but just because you’re not blood doesn’t make him any less your father than Chris is” Derek tells him.

“Oh god no” Stiles mutters shaking his head rapidly.

“What?” Derek asks him confused.

“My life is turning into a Fosters episode” Stiles tells him he’s smiling but internally he is screaming so many profanities it’s enough to give him a full blown headache. 

“It could be worse you could be dating your sister” Derek smirks.

“Oh god I have a sister, Oh god I have a sister that Scott slept with, I have a twin sister that Scott has described to me in detail multiple sexual acts” Stiles whines wanting that flash memory eraser from Men in black to be real.

“You can always punch Scott a few times” Derek tells him, he goes to say more but is interrupted by a knock on the door.

“It’s your dad” Derek tells him after he sniffs the air.

“Which one?” Stiles asks moodily before he tries to shush buddy as the banging continues and the dog continues to bark at being woken up by the banging.

“Both of them with Allison and Scott” Stiles can’t help but groan at his luck.

“It was Scott wasn’t it? He knew I’d be here he’s the only one that knows were together” Stiles tells him.

“Your dad knows too you told him months ago” Derek reminds him.

“If you love me like you tell me you do, you’re going to go open the door and eat them for me” Stiles tells him.

“I’ll get rid of them not eat them” Derek tells him getting up and walking to the massive metal door.

The banging is still going on and the dog won’t shut up.

“Is he here?” John asks and the sound is closer than Stiles expects.

“Yeah he’s asleep” Derek lies.

“I need to see him Derek let me in” John shouts obviously trying to get into the loft.

“Right now the best thing you could do is give him time and space he’s been through a lot today and he just needs to process that he has two dads and a twin sister” Derek tells John and looks behind him at Chris, Scott and Allison.

“Oh I don’t think so! I know he’s not asleep and I’m just as confused as he is so me and Scott are coming in they can go away” Allison tells him and Stiles has to smile at her tenacity he hears shuffling then Scott and Allison enter the loft Scott looks relieved that Stiles hasn’t hurt himself, and Allison looks ready to break down crying.

“Just let them in Derek they won’t go until they get in” Stiles whispers.

“Is that the puppy he got you as a late birthday present?” Scott asks obviously trying to take his mind of the whole thing and make him smile.

“Late is a bit of an understatement it’s almost my eighteenth he got me it because he won’t do more than snuggle and I commented he’s no better than a puppy so he got me buddy and told me he’s a late birthday present, he’s only ten weeks I can’t wait till he gets big so I can teach him to eat everyone” Stiles tells him smiling internally when it does take his mind of the approaching footsteps for a few seconds.

“Stiles” His dad says walking towards him he still has his uniform on and he looks tired.

“No here’s what you’re going to do, You and Chris are going to turn around and go home, You’re going to take Allison and Scott with you because I’m tired and I really do need sleep this thing right here is going to get ugly and right now I don’t even have the energy to punch anyone again” Stiles tells them.

“You punched someone?” Derek commented.

“Yeah he broke my nose, guess he gets his punches from his dad” Chris commented 

“Derek if you don’t bite him right now I am going to break up with you” Stiles tells him.

“Why do I want to bite him?” Derek asks stumped.

“Because his little honour code means he will die if he becomes a werewolf” Stiles spits actually balling his fists up.

“I don’t think werewolves are that bad anymore both my children are dating them so have to give up the prejudices’” Chris tells him.

“Derek I swear to god if you don’t get him out I will get the secret gun that’s in your safe that you think I don’t know about” Stiles hisses standing up carefully dislodging buddy.

“Stiles” John attempts and Stiles can’t deal with it.  
“First thing tomorrow morning I am going to the courthouse and I am going to start the process of getting emancipated” Stiles tells them ignoring the hurt look that flashes across the sheriffs face.

“You can’t do that” John protests attempting to walk forward its Scott that stops him.

“You can’t stop me you’re not my dad” Stiles smirks it’s not his usual happy smile it’s filled with hatred.

“But I am and you can’t get emancipated” Chris says walking forward.

Stiles can’t help throwing another punch aimed at the bastards face.

Unfortunately the prick was expecting it and he stepped aside so his fist just sails through the air.

“Trust me I have more than enough drama here to get emancipated I may even sue you for abandonment” Stiles smirks walking away in the direction of Derek’s bed.

He hears little paws following and usually his smile is instantaneous but as he hears Scott and Derek pushing Chris and John out the door.

He heard Allison say to Chris that he had a good idea with emancipation and tell her dad that she was staying at Scott’s before the door slammed vibrating the whole loft.

“I wanna kill them all” Stiles whispers knowing Derek can hear him.

“To be fair Allison is in the exact same position you’re in she’s been lied to all her life as well and Scott’s trying to keep the peace as usual” Derek smirks coming from behind and hugging him.

He lays a quick kiss to the back of his head then heads for the dresser to get some clothes out for Stiles to wear to bed.

“I wanna curl up and die” Stiles admits.

“I’ve felt like that so many times and sometimes it takes a while to get back to normal but you won’t feel like this forever” Derek tells him.

“How did you become the emotionally stable one in our relationship?” Stiles asks laughing a little at something that isn’t that funny.

“I fell in love with an idiot” Derek tells him smirking.

“You’re rich right?” Stiles questions after a few minutes of silence pass.

“I have a decent amount of family money saved in various bank accounts why?” Derek asks curious getting ready for bed.

“Wanna run away with me?” Stiles asks.

“I would in a heartbeat if I knew you meant it but you don’t” Derek smirks.

“I love you” Stiles smirks.

“I love you too, but were still not having sex” Derek tells him.

“Trust me sex with you is the last thing on my mind” Stiles tells him.

“It is?” Derek smirks.

“Our first time isn’t going to be when I’m pissed off at everyone because that’s not fair on me or you” Stiles tells him.

“I agree” Derek smirks kissing him on the lips then pushing one of his t-shits into his hands Stiles always sleeps in his boxers anyway.

“Can I be the little spoon tonight?” Stiles smirks.

“You’re always the little spoon” Derek snorts at his boyfriend to think a year ago he thought he’d be alone forever always choosing the wrong person then seven months ago Stiles made the first move and he’s been whipped ever since as Stiles likes to say.

“The dogs on your pillow again” Stiles smirks.

“And you say that he loves you more “Derek smirks the smirk is short lived as the dog starts to wee on the pillow.

“Okay its official he really does hate me” Derek moans


	4. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly lost with this story and I have no idea where to go with it

“I have to say Mr Stilinski your case is a pretty open and shut one if I do say so myself” Mr Marsh the lawyer he contacted this morning tells him.

 

“Good I want to be emancipated as soon as possible” Stiles tells him.

“These cases can be lengthy in many other cities but Beacon Hills county court isn’t that busy however you need to prove that you can support yourself you need a place to live and your boyfriends house doesn’t count unless you have him draw up a rental agreement allowing you to stay in his apartment so long as you provide rent” The Lawyer tells him.

“I can do that” Derek smiles.

“Great now I will file the paper work but you need to find a job to prove you can pay for rent and food” The Lawyer tells him as well.

“Do I need to get a job or if I have documents drawn up saying I have a job will that do?” Stiles asks smiling.

“The latter will do but it’s recommended that you do get a job as you won’t actually have a source of income once emancipated” The lawyer tells him.

“He doesn’t need to think about a job I have more than enough money he needs to focus on his last three months of school” Derek tells the lawyer.

“I have to admit I don’t get why you want to be emancipated when you’re 18 in 2 months and twenty-eight days according to your file here” The lawyer asks picking up the file to double check he got the date right.

“I don’t want to be their responsibility for another second I can just about think about them without getting angry so I need to be cut off from them as soon as possible” Stiles tells him.

“I have a friend in the judges’ office and I might be able to push your paperwork through a little faster for you” He tells him.

“The catch is?” Stiles asks smiling.

“No catch I was adopted and I was lied to about it my whole life so I know how it feels” The lawyer tells him scribbling down a quick note. “Besides I knew your mother” The lawyer smirks.

“Why do you think I contacted you” Stiles smiles back.

“And if you’re looking for a part time job I’m looking for a file clerk” He tells Stiles sliding across his office number. “That is if your still hoping on becoming a lawyer this would look great on a college application, not to mention it would look way better to a judge” James smirks.

“Okay your being way to nice the last time I saw you, you were cross examining my dad during the trial of George Neyman” Stiles smiles.

“I was just doing my job” James shrugs “Besides you were pretty excited when I got the witness to cry and you told me after the trial you wanna be a lawyer so you can get grown men to cry” James smirks.

“I still wanna be a lawyer and with everything that happened I want to be one more than ever but that may be because I wanna get out of Beacon Hills” Stiles shrugs.

“I will get these filed” James tells him showing him his folder “I will phone you with any updates and I think you should get back to school lunch is ending soon” James tells him standing up smirking.

“I’ll take the job” Stiles tells him smiling, “It would look good on my application to Harvard” Stiles smirks. 

“Harvard? Ambitious” James tells him raising his eyebrows.

“He’s a smart kid” Derek interrupts looking between Stiles and the hot lawyer.

“I have no doubts, you can start on the weekend 9am” James tells Stiles.

“I won’t be late” Stiles tells him shaking his hand and then grabbing Derek’s hand leaving the office.

“That went well” Stiles smiled.

“Yep” Derek nods making his way out of the office.

“You’ve got the grumpy face on” Stiles announces when they get out into the parking lot and walk over to the Jeep.

“I just think you should talk to them before you get emancipated” Derek admits turning around and grabbing Stiles hands.

“I want you to make sure that this is what you want before you decide to cut the cord” Derek adds bending down to place a kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll think about it” Siles smiles up at him kissing his lips and making his way to the driver’s side.

“I think I can ditch the rest of school” Stiles smirks making his way back to the loft.

“Still not getting sex out of me” Derek announces making Stiles eyes light up with laughter.

It makes a nice change from the misery and hurt he’ been feeling this past couple of days.


	5. Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late I just haven't been in the writing mood the past couple of weeks College is so draining

“Nope still not ready to talk to you” Stiles hisses he attempts to escape but Chris blocks him in with his shopping cart.

“Are you ever going to ready to talk? I’m going to expertly deduce that the answer for that question is a solid no, but we have to talk sometime you have to know the real reason why me and your dad did what we did” Chris tells him rushing to get the words out before Stiles had a chance to escape.

“I’m sorry aren’t you my father after all my birth certificate does say Stanislaw Alexandre Argent” Stiles snipes reaching behind him to grab some cereal.

“We’re both your dad, I know it’s confusing but I think you might get it if you would just let me explain” Chris tells him pleading with his eyes.

“Fine let me finish my shopping and I will meet you at the Hale and Oats coffee shop” Stiles tells him.

“Fine, oh and tell Derek he picked the lamest name for a coffee shop ever” Chris tells him.

“I picked that name” Stiles frowns before pushing Chris’s shopping cart away.

“Promise me you’re going to be their” Chris asks him his voice low and for the first time it sounds kind of defeated.

“I would have been going their anyway that’s why I’m shopping Derek’s on a double shift and he’s hungry so I offered to pick up a snack from the deli and we ran out of cereal so two items one Derek named credit card” Stiles shrugs walking in the direction of the check out.

“I don’t know how I feel about you being with Derek” Chris shouts after him.

 

“I don’t really give a fuck what you think” Stiles shouts back he hears a sharp intake of breathe to his right and he winces when he looks and sees who it is.

“Language Mr Stilinski” Natalie chastises.

“Oh come on Ms M we both know Lydia has a way worse potty mouth than me, and I’m sure she told me once she learned it from you” Stiles snipes back.

“You’re lucky I like you” Natalie smirks.

“Oh let Lydia know that Derek finally named a coffee after us” Stiles smiles to the women.

“He called a coffee Brainiac with an extra shot of spaz?” Natalie snaps back with a quirk to her lips.

“No he called it Team H” Stiles smiles at the older women who is the spitting image of the girl he used to have the biggest crush on.

“Team H what kind of name is that?” Natalie laugh grabbing a loaf of bread and placing it gingerly in her full cart.

“She’ll know when she hears it” Stiles smirks waving his goodbye before heading to the checkout.

 

//////////////////////////

The sun was just setting when he got out of his Jeep the small parking lot outside of Derek’s new business was packed considering their wasn’t any good coffee shops in town it was a genius idea for Derek to open it up.

One that was one hundred percent Stiles and Lydia’s idea by the way but his boyfriend still refused to give him or Lydia the credit.

They were constantly complaining that the only good coffee shop in this town was in fact two towns over and all the small coffee shops sucked and they couldn’t brew coffee if it meant saving the whole entire world.

And wouldn’t you know Derek with the massive bank account bought a building in central Beacon Hills and turned it into a better coffee shop than Starbucks.

“I tried to make him go” Derek says as soon as he enters the shop the bell above the door drowned out by Derek’s pissed off sounding voice.

“Its fine I told him to come he wants to tell me something and right now I’m the least angry I can be so might as well get it out of the way then I can move on with my life” Stiles smiles.

“You sure?” Derek asks frowning.

“Yeah but can I get an extra hot Team Human coffee in case I feel like scalding him?” Stiles asks kissing Derek’s cheek he quickly mutters an apology to the women that comes through the door as he was blocking it.

“I’ll bring it over” Derek tells him.

“Best get this over and done with” Stiles mutters to himself when Derek walks away, he walks to Chris’s table he’s surprised to find Allison there.

“He hasn’t told me the truth yet, he told me he’d tell us both when you were ready so he called me up about 10 minutes ago” Allison tells him smiling.

“Well he does love his secrets don’t you Chris” Stiles laughs he says it in a way that doesn’t make it seem like a question. “That was rhetorical get on with the explanation” Stiles mumbles smiling to Allison when she backs him up.

“Fine it’s no surprise that I’m Bi as is John we met in High School we got together in Junior year, we also met Claudia when she got transferred from Poland she was an exchange student although me and John were together we weren’t out to anyone so she got close to us and we both fell for her” Chris smiles.

“Wait what about my mother?” Allison asks.

“I fell in love with her too but that was much later” Chris tells her.

“Did she know?” Stiles asks before Allison could.

“She knew Allison was my daughter she didn’t know anything else” Chris told them.

“Carry on with the story” Allison tells him.

“Me and John tried to sneak around but we were in that many clubs we barely had time for each other so we volunteered for swimming club it was on a Friday and finished at 8 we made sure we were the last to leave so we could have some time together we were in the locker room and Claudia walked in she caught us making out and she just smiled and said it’s about time” Chris tells them laughing.

“She was always like that” Stiles smiles.

“She was, after that the three of us were inseparable in senior year we started messing around we fell in love Claudia got pregnant we didn’t know who the father was but we didn’t care we would all love the baby we told John’s parents and although they were confused by the weird relationship they got it” Chris smiles at them his eyes tearing up.

“Claudia was staying with a family in Beacon Hills cause she was an exchange student but John’s mother and father told her she was moving in with them and she did we spent every last second at John’s house she gave birth five months after graduation and they were twins you two” Stiles looks to Allison and smiles.

“So what happened to break up the happy?” Allison asks confused.

“My dad he found out one of the doctors worked for him and they found out about me, John and Claudia he threatened to kill them both and you two unless I left them” Chris tells them ignoring Allison’s small gasp. “So I left he turned up on my door step about three months later with Allison in his arms he told me about the family business hunting and that women grow up to be leaders so he took Allison back” Chris spat.

“He might have lied to me but I highly doubt my dad or my mother for that matter would just give him Allison” Stiles tells him scrunching his eyebrows trying to come up with some explanation.

“They didn’t he threatened to kill you both if Chris didn’t get Allison he stabbed John and threatened to kill me and your mother, John refused that’s why he got stabbed in the end Claudia made a deal that Chris could have you as long as she got daily updates that her baby was okay and Gerard accepted he took Allison and left John bleeding out on the floor as a reminder he can do what he wants” Chris spat he hesitates before saying anything else as Derek comes over looking murderous.

He can obviously hear everything being said. Derek leaves the coffee and gives Stiles shoulder a quick squeeze for support.

“He hated me after that never forgave me he lost all the love for me he married Claudia and tried to get Allison back every single day but my father has connections he’s ruthless he had John’s Parent’s murdered and then Claudia got sick so John just didn’t have the strength to do anything anymore” Chris tells them.

“By the time I finally got from under my father’s thumb you were grown up I contacted John to tell him I was coming back but he refused to tell you because he couldn’t stand to see you hurt any more than you already have he told me you’d only just got over the death of your mother and Allison was happy he told me we can tell you both when you were older but when you guys started hanging out we knew we needed to tell you he just didn’t know how to” Chris tells them both wiping his eyes.

“What about Allison’s mother Victoria?” Stiles asks.

“Me and Vic met when Allison was two she was strong and kind and she was a part of a hunting family like mine we hit it off and I told her everything, I fell in love with her as well so we got married, Victoria couldn’t have kids so she looked at Allison as if she was her own and she loved you as if you were as well” Chris smiles to Allison and Stiles just can’t handle it anymore.

“So who’s my father then?” Stiles asks.

“The truth is we don’t know the only reason you both have my last name on your birth certificates is because Claudia and John both said it was a better name than Stilinski as well as Claudia’s unpronounceable last name” Chris admits.

“So she wasn’t a surrogate?” Stiles asks his eyes tearing up.

“A surrogate? Claudia god no me and John loved her as much as we loved each other me and John might have been together for a touch longer but as soon as she moved to Beacon Hills we became inseparable and even though we kept our weird relationship a secret which wasn’t because we were ashamed it was because I knew my father would be furious when he found out about us” Chris admits.

“Sorry” Stiles says standing up.

“What for?” Chris asks looking up at Stiles.

“This” Stiles tells him reaching across the table and yanking out a few of Chris’s hairs.

“Ow what was that for?” Chris asks rubbing his scalp.

“A DNA test I need to find out who my actual father is” Stiles tells him he places the many strands of hair that he pulled out in a napkin on the table and smiles down at Allison.

“I’ve always wanted a baby sister” Stiles tells him.

“Actually she was born 5 minutes before you” Chris tells him.

“I’ve always wanted a baby brother” Allison smirks at him.

“Whatever happens with the DNA test I still wanna get to know you” Stiles admits “Well you know get to know you more since Scott spilled all the horrible details to me which now that I think about it I need to stab that bastard for defiling my sister” Stiles says out loud shivering with the memories of Scott’s vivid and very informative details.

“I think I’ll join you on the stabbing” Chris smirks.

“Oh I don’t think so no matter what the DNA test says you will never be my father especially after you left my mother and father alone and terrified that your crazy dad was going to kill them, he killed my grandparents and you did nothing to stop it I don’t care if the DNA test says you’re the father because you will never be my dad John Stilinski will be and DNA won’t change that, I finally see that now so thank you for helping me realise that but you let Gerard torture and beat me without doing a damn thing to stop it and I could be your son you’re not fit to be father and if it does by some miracle come back that the sheriff is mine and Allison’s father you better watch your back because I will kill you for taking Allison away and taking away the opportunity for my mother and father to get to know their daughter it makes me sick to my stomach that you would even let Gerard take Allison and because of you she will never get to know her mother she will never get to know what she was like before she died” Stiles hisses he’s tempted to throw his hot coffee all over him but he just picks up his napkin full of hair gingerly and walks away.

Derek directs him into the back office pointing to Erica to take over.

He waits till Derek shuts the door before he sinks to the floor and breaks down crying.


	6. Weeks

“Damn it” Stiles shouts throwing Derek’s mail at him the DC comic’s subscription that Derek got Stiles hits the werewolf in the chest and it bounces feeble on the floor.

“The results will come when they come, stop worrying about it and just go see the Sheriff” Derek tells him walking closer and grabbing his IPhone from his hands to stop him from calling the LA based DNA laboratory.

“I can’t” Stiles huffs reaching for the phone but Derek just takes a step back.

“I thought you forgave him why don’t you let him know that he’s been pulling me over every time I drive to work just so he can ask how you’re doing and if I think it’s a good idea to talk to you” Derek huffs smiling when Stiles puts his head on his shoulder.

“I can’t face him without knowing” Stiles tells him whispering it into his shoulder.

“I get it, well no I don’t I couldn’t begin to understand how your feeling but I get why you want to wait till you know the truth but the poor bastard is miserable” Derek tells him wincing when Stiles face scrunches up in sadness.

“I know I have Parrish reporting everything to me I’ve also hacked the stations CCTV and he looks like hell but I still can’t see him yet” Stiles tells him pulling away and walking to the section sofa that he bought. Well Derek paid but he picked it out.

“You don’t want him to know about the DNA test do you?” Derek asks suddenly realising why he hasn’t told the sheriff over the past two weeks what he’s doing.

“I haven’t even told Scott what I’m doing, I spend more time with your pack right now than I do with Scott” Stiles tells him.

“Yeah but you don’t want him to know the results because right now he doesn’t know who’s yours and Allison’s dad either and if it turns out to be Chris you want to spare him the pain” Derek tells him.

“He’s my dad” Stiles shrugs “If Chris turns out to be my sperm donor then I’m the only one that’s going to know I will protect him from that kind of hurt” Stiles tells him making childish grabby hands at his phone.

“If you ring them again their going to sue you for harassment” Derek tells him flinging the phone down on the couch next to him.

“I’m going out of my freaking mind” Stiles shouts biting his nails or what’s left of them after these past few weeks.

 

“So am I” Derek mumbles rolling his eyes.

 

“I don’t suppose you checked the mail properly did you?” Derek asks smirking plucking a letter up off the floor.

 

“Of course I did I have a letter probably an advertisement or something my comics came and you have a utility bill I didn’t see the LA address from the lab so the letter isn’t from their” Stiles tells him reaching for his phone and clicking the home button.

“It’s not an advertisement letter” Derek tells him waving the letter in the air smirking.

“Is it from the lab?” Stiles asks jumping up phone forgotten on the seat.

“No it’s from a Massachusetts address” Derek tells him smiling.

“So it probably is junk mail” Stiles tells him looking crestfallen for a second before Derek starts talking as well.

“Are you forgetting about your Application to Harvard law? Pretty sure they’re in Massachusetts” Derek tells him.

“You’re serious?” Stiles asks jumping up again and grabbing the letter so fast even Derek’s werewolf senses barely caught the movement.

Stiles has the letter ripped open and is reading it in seconds.

A minute passes and the only sound in the empty loft is the sound of Stiles heartbeat skyrocketing and the sound of the elevator being pressed and the sound of Erica, Boyd and Isaac arguing making their way upstairs.

“If you didn’t get in it’s not the end of the world you’ve applied for ten different colleges around the US and they’re all amazing and won’t be as stupid as Harvard you’ll be accepted no problem” Derek tells him he glares at Erica, Boyd and Isaac when they step into the loft loudly making Stiles jump.

“I got in” Stiles tells him his smirk spreading across his face.

“Into where?” Erica asks walking forward her massive heels echoing around the room.

“Harvard Law” Stiles tells her laughing he can’t stop laughing it’s like nervous laughter.

“Why do you sound sad?” Erica asks.

“Because they want me for early induction as soon as I finish High school if I get the necessary grades they want me to move out their straight away” Stiles tells them.

“That’s good isn’t it? It means you’ll be ahead of everyone when the school year starts” Isaac asks.

“It also means that I’m leaving you guys and I’m gonna be leaving to live along much sooner” Stiles tells him.

“I wouldn’t be sure about that” Erica smirks.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asks confused.

“It’s a surprise or it was supposed to be” Derek tells him.

“I don’t like surprises” Stiles counters.

“We were waiting to see which place you took and we were all going to move with you” Derek tells him.

“You’re serious? But what about you guys aren’t you going to college?” Stiles asks.

 

“Well that’s why I came” Erica smirks producing a white envelope from her bag “I got into Harvard too, I’m not smart enough to get early induction but I’m smart enough to get in for normal hours and I can’t wait to get my teaching degree” She tells him grabbing his hands and jumping up and down making Stiles eyes focus on her bouncing boobs.

“It’s a good thing he’s with Derek because I’d be killing him now if he wasn’t” Boyd not so suitably whispers to Isaac.

“What about you two?” Stiles asks.

“I’m just going to get a job can’t handle any more studying” Isaac moans throwing himself down on Stiles recliner.

“I’m thinking of going to MIT to do History I’ve always liked history” Boyd tells him.

“You got a full Scholarship?” Erica asks screeching as she reads over his letter.

“God you’re a nerd” Isaac calls from the chair.

“So did I” Erica tells him smirking.

“Yeah well at least you’re a hot nerd” Stiles smiles at Isaacs’s idiotic banter.

“Stiles is hot” Derek tells his idiotic curly haired beta.

“So is apple pie doesn’t mean I like it” Isaac snipes.

“Oh yeah I forgot this letter came for you Derek to the coffee shop” Erica tells him pulling out the letter and Stiles heart skips a hundred beats.

“That’s the letter” Stiles tries to say but his throat was suddenly dry.

“The DNA results?” Erica asks.

Stiles can only nod.


	7. Truth at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end I think this is a good point to end it as I don't really know what to do with it to be honest

“Well?” Erica shouts.

“Shut it Erica listen to his heart it’s obviously not the answer he wanted” Isaac hissed nudging her.

“His hearts been that fast since Erica handed him the letter” Boyd tells him cracking a small smile when Erica punches Isaac in the arm.

“Allison” Stiles whispers.

“What?” Derek asks walking closer and grabbing Stiles hands.

“Call Allison tell her to meet me at the coffee shop” Stiles tells him in a louder voice it’s shaky as hell but it gets the message across.

“I’m on it” Isaac says in answer pulling out his phone and typing furiously.

“What’s it say?” Derek asks concerned.

He can’t speak he only shoves the paper into Derek’s chest.

“Well Derek?” Erica shouts.

Derek just folds the paper up and leads Stiles out of the loft.

It’s a good thing Derek came because he doesn’t think he could have driven the five minutes to the coffee shop and not crashed with the shaking of his hands.

Allison is already there with Scott and it looks like they have interrupted the talk Allison and Scott haven’t had yet about their weird relationship and where it’s going.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost” Scott comments.

“I got the results back” Stiles says sitting down on one of the comfy chairs Derek bought for the coffee shop.

“You did?” Allison asks in a small voice it sounds broken and he’s never heard Allison broken before some weird brotherly instinct makes him dislike her sounding like that.

“So who’s your father?” Scott asks.

Stiles takes a deep breath and just slides the crumpled up piece of paper across the table.

“The DNA for Stanislaw Alexandre Argent shows that Christopher Glenn Argent is not related so that means the Sheriff is our dad?” Allison asks looking to Stiles for confirmation.

“Yeah” Stiles tells her.

“So what do we do now?” She asks him.

“I think it’s time to speak to our dad and see what the hell went on I get they were all in love but to split us up like that even if Gerard did threaten I think it’s wrong on so many levels” Stiles tells her.

“We’ve already heard what my dad has to say” Allison says wincing on the dad part. 

“He’s still your dad as much as I hate him he’s kept you safe and clothed for years that counts for something at least to me it does” Stiles tells her smiling when her eyes shine.

“So where do we go from here then now that we know?” she asks confused as what to do.

“I think I need to speak to my dad and tell him I am his son say sorry for being a dick and maybe we can try and be a family” Stiles shrugs.

“What about Chris?” Derek and Scott asks talking over each other.

“My mother loved him and so did my dad he’s a part of this messed up family suppose we could always go to Morrel for counselling” Stiles smirks.

“Let’s go see the sheriff” Derek smirks.

“That’s a good idea he’s missed you so much” Scott announces pulling a smiling Stiles up off his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this is the end of the fic because I don't know what to do with it but if anyone wants to take this over I will be more than glad to add you as the author

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think should I continue this? If so what should I do with it?


End file.
